


Love Spells

by Laura662



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-03-17 14:18:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13660740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura662/pseuds/Laura662
Summary: When Harry gets hit by a meta with the ability to make anyone fall in love he's left with a problem...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't get this idea out of my head, please comment if you want me to finish this story.

Team flash cornered the costumed Meta on the rooftop and Barry slowly approached her.  
"I know you don't want to hurt anyone else." he said softly as she started sobbing, covering her face and turning away.  
Cisco had named her Aphrodite, not because she was beautiful but because she could make anyone fall head over heels in love with a wave of her manicured hand.  
Barry edged closer "It's going to be OK." he said reaching out for the shaking woman. She straightened then whirled around and shot a beam of red energy right at Iris.  
Barry knocked the villainess's arm and ran as she stumbled back off the building. Barry didn't see, he had already started running towards his wife.  
The flash closed in as the beam went wide, shot straight past Iris and hit Harry square in the heart. 

Time seemed to freeze as Harry felt the jolt and then the low throb of heat in his chest. Disorientated he threw out his hand to steady himself and grabbed hold of the closest person... Cisco. They both froze.  
Harry looked around at the team, Iris had covered her mouth and Killer Frost looked like she was trying not to laugh. Barry looked horrified, he flashed over to edge of the building but there was no sign of the Aphrodite.  
Harry closed his eyes, breathed in deeply and tried to come up with a plan. He was mortified, this was his worst case scenario because he knew that Aphrodite couldn't make him fall in love with the man he was already in love with.

They all knew her powers; Harry and Cisco themselves had delivered the speech to the team: 

If you were hit with one of Aphrodite's beams you fell in love with the first person you touched, there was no resisting it, no immunity, you were madly in love until Aphrodite undid it.  
Barry and Iris had giggled about touching each other if they were hit and Cisco had explained that that would leave them unaffected.  
That was the moment that Harry had begun to worry but he had put the thought out of his mind and now here he was...He had been hit with a love beam in front of everyone and now he was touching Cisco.  
That left him with two equally painful options:

Option one: Tell Cisco he'd been in love with him for all these years.

Or... Option two: “Pretend” he'd just fallen in love with Cisco and was trying to fight it. 

Which was already his life, but acting as he usually did would be too obvious. Caitlin and Iris were bound to notice and it would spark too many questions.  
Harry would have to act like someone else in love, but not so out of character as to be completely unbelievable.  
This whole situation was just impossible and Oh God his hand was still on Ramon's chest.  
“Harry” Cisco called softly, his tone worried.  
Harry looked over into his warm brown eyes and made up his mind, he steeled his nerves to say what he'd wanted to say forever.  


“You have the most beautiful eyes Cisco Ramon" Harry breathed "and I am in love with you.”


	2. Chapter 2

Back at the Lab Harry stood close to Cisco, his hand on the shorter man’s shoulder  
“I've got to say Harry that you're surprisingly lucid compared to the other people Aphrodite effected.” Caitlin said airily.  
“Almost like your usual self.” Iris confirmed.  
Harry felt his heart speed up, this wasn't good. He'd thought that the longing glances and casual touches would be enough. Apparently nothing he was doing was enough of a change to his usual demeanour to satisfy the others.  
Focus Harry, Think. If he could do whatever he wanted right now, if Cisco was his, what would he do? Holding his breath Harry moved in close and put an arm around Cisco's shoulder. “Maybe it's because I'm where I'm supposed to be.” he said.  
Cisco didn't flinch or pull away, but then he'd always been more tactile than Harry.  
“That could be it.” Barry said. “The contact could be helping. The others became more unstable the longer they were away from their lovers”  
“No. We're not using that term.” Cisco snapped “I swear to God Barry.”  
Harry smirked, He wouldn't be Harry if he didn't like to tease his friend. “What's the matter Ramon?” He said low in Cisco's ear “You don't want me to be your lov-”  
“Gahh.” Cisco said shrugging out of Harry's grip. “You supposed to love me and you're still being a dick!”  
“I'm still me Ramon.” Harry said with a fond smile.  
“Pff fine.” Cisco said pouting. He moved back up to Harry and leaned against his side.  
Harry wrapped his arm behind Cisco's back rested a hand his hip. “You're adorable you know Ramon. I'm sorry I haven’t spent every day telling you that.”  
Cisco shifted, Harry thought he might be blushing. Barry shook his head and Caitlin and Iris looked a little concerned. Perfect, that's what he had to do, disconnect the filter between his brain and his mouth.  
“So what do we do with him?” Joe asked.  
“We've got to find Aphrodite, so we need Cisco work on a way to track her.” Caitlin said.  
“Cisco do you need us to lock him up or?” Iris asked.  
Cisco up looked into Harry's eyes. Harry had always loved Cisco's eyes, they were warm and bright, now he was practically forced to say something. “You have the most beautiful eyes in the multiverse Ramon.”  
Cisco held his gaze for a second more before looking back at the rest of team flash. “He's going to hate me for this when he's back to normal but I need him.”  
Harry tensed a little, he felt bad about this deception, but what was his alternative?  
“There is no normal for me Cisco. You're perfect, how could I not love you?”  
Cisco sighed and moved away, “Come on Casanova, we've got a Meta to find.”  
Harry smiled to himself, they couldn't say he hadn't tried to tell the truth.  
Barry met them in the corridor and looked awkwardly at Cisco and Harry. “Umm Iris said you might you know, want a chaperone?”  
Cisco raised an eyebrow, “A chaperone? Harry, do I need a chaperone?”  
“No.” He answered quickly “Ask me to leave you alone, leave the room, the planet, the dimension and I'll do it in a heartbeat.”  
Cisco raised a hand at Barry. “See no chaperone needed, we got this.”  
Barry nodded and flashed away.

 

In the workshop Cisco moved to a whiteboard and Harry followed wrapping his arms loosely around Cisco's waist. “I can not touch you if you want. Do you need me to stop?”  
“It's fine Harry.” Cisco looked up at him. “You know, I never would have expected you to be so touchy feely.”  
Harry rested his chin on the top of Cisco's head, “How did you think I'd treat a lov-”  
“Don't start.” Cisco interrupted “Or I will make sure the next time anything like this happens you fall for Joe.”  
Harry snorted “How did you think I'd treat a Partner?”  
Cisco leaned back against him as he thought, Harry couldn't resist tightening his arms slightly around him.  
“I don't know, I just thought you'd be more...demanding I guess.”  
“Hmm” Harry said as he buried his nose in Cisco's hair. He smelled so sweet, like the candy he was always eating. “How is your hair so beautiful?”  
“See this the compliments. Not expected.”  
Harry tried to not to think about the kind of demanding partner Cisco might have expected. He was so warm against him, so soft but Harry knew that Vibe could easily take him out without breaking a sweat. “You expected me to be with someone like you and not tell you how pretty you are?”  
“Pretty?” Cisco asked incredulously.  
“Hmmm” Harry said “and amazing, funny, a genius and a hero. I could spend my life telling you everything I love about you.”  
Cisco ducked his head. He was definatly blushing now and he tried to hide it by pulling away from Harry and throwing a pen at him. “OK, as much as I like people telling me how amazing I am. We have a meta to find.”  
Harry grinned, “As you wish.”  
Cisco beamed at him and they both started to work.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically the situation so far from poor Cisco's point of view.

All thoughts where wiped from Cisco's mind when the beam struck.  
Time seemed to stop as Harry stumbled but when his hand hit Cisco in the chest Cisco's brain started back up with a lurch.  
Red beam, Aphrodite, love beam, Harry touching him...this wasn't good.  
Harry stayed like that for the longest time, slumped over, still touching him, eyes not on Cisco.  
What was Harry going to do? Cisco wondered. Would he be a love sick puppy like the others, following Cisco from room to room gazing down at him adoringly? He didn't know if he could handle that.  
He was being awfully quiet...what if something had gone wrong? This was Team Flash, nothing was ever easy.  
Harry still wasn't look at him, still wasn't speaking. He was starting to panic now, his heart was pounding. “Harry?” Cisco whispered softly.  
Harry looked up at Cisco, ice blue eyes intent on him, “You have the most beautiful eyes Cisco Ramon and I am in love with you.” Harry said it like a promise.  
Damn it! Cisco thought even as he felt his cheeks heat up.  
He could hear Killer Frost giggling and glared at her. “This isn't funny.” He huffed, moving forward to support Harry as he wrapped the man’s arm around his shoulders. Harry responded by moving in closer and Iris surreptitiously took a picture.  
“Are you freaking kidding right now?!” Cisco snapped.  
Iris was giggling now too and Barry looked like he was trying not to smile.  
“You know what?” Cisco snapped, opening a breach “We'll meet you back at the lab.”  
“If you want alone time you should just always ask.” Killer Frost called after him but seconds later the others joined them back at STAR Labs.  
The love beam had hit him but Harry was behaving strangely, well...Harry like. There were the compliments sure but Harry also teased him and the touching wasn't that strange, he was usually in Cisco's personal space, he often just reached out to touch when he wanted attention. Cisco sometimes viewed him as a large, grumpy cat.  
No nothing about the way Harry was behaving was too different, he was clearly still capable of working with Cisco to find their Meta. 

Cisco thought that he could easily ignore this but when they were left alone in his workshop he found himself unable to think of anything other than the heat at his back and the strong arms wrapped around him.  
Cisco would never admit it to the others but every time Harry said something about how amazing he was warmth blossomed in his chest.  
He'd never thought that Harry would be like this and stupid, flustered, babbling Cisco he made the mistake of saying that.  
Harry picked up on it and asked the obvious question.  
What kind of partner would Harry be when he wasn't under the influence of a love spell? Cisco had wondered that before. Not that he routinely thought about what it would be like to date his co workers but well...Harry was special. What he had with Harry was, different. It was a level of connection he'd never had with another person before, the two of them were just...in sync.  
He'd always figured Harry for the demanding, push you up against a table and kiss you senseless type. Cisco couldn't resist leaning back into Harry as he thought that and his breath caught in his throat as Harry tightened his grip around him.  
It's just a love spell, just a spell... Cisco thought frantically to himself as Harry nosed his hair. Harry smelt like sandalwood and smoke.  
It wasn't that Cisco had never had crushes on guys before.  
It had taken a while to admit the way he'd really felt about people to himself. That it could mean something romantic when he developed an interest in a guy; spending his time daydreaming about them, how cool they were, how handsome, how he just wanted to be with them forever. A younger Cisco had brushed it all off and focused on girls but now he could admit to himself that he like both. That he had a weakness for hot, clever, bad ass types who could make pop culture references no matter what gender. It was quickly dawning on him that he really, really liked Harry.  
“See this the compliments. Not expected.” Cisco said, his tone perhaps a bit higher than usual.  
Harry continued nuzzling his hair, more sweet words and his lips were so close to Cisco's neck now. Would Harry kiss him? Should he let him? After all what was a kiss between friends? The sensation of Harry's breath on his neck made his heart pound in his chest as he anticipated the feeling of Harry's warm mouth on his skin.  
No, no, no. Love spell!  
Cisco pulled back and threw a pen at his friend.  
He felt like he was on fire. Harry was impossibly attractive, Cisco was sure that there was nothing he could do to be more appealing...and then Harry quoted Princess Bride.  
He couldn't resist grinning before turning his face back to the white board. Cisco realised that no matter what it was going to be a long time before he could forget this, hot, sweet, affectionate, Harry.


	4. Chapter 4

The entire day had been a unique mix of heaven and hell for Harry.  
He constantly caught himself slipping back into his usual patterns as he paced the room or worked quietly, repeatedly having to remind himself to show his love for Cisco. It wasn't that he didn't want to, but he'd been ignoring his feelings for so long that it was second nature. He was struggling to remember now to move in, nuzzle Cisco's hair and tell him how beautiful he was. Normally when Cisco was being adorable (or when he smiled or when he did something amazingly smart or brave or bad ass) Harry would find a reason to leave the room by claiming to need a coffee or just by storming out. Being made to tell Cisco how he felt while Cisco ignored it was torture.  
On top of that Harry was worried that he was developing a bad habit, scared that he wouldn't be able to resist the temptation to tell Cisco how perfect he was when all this was over.  
But...in spite of everything Harry couldn't deny that touching Cisco felt natural. It quickly became just another part of their dynamic. Cisco would think of something brilliant and Harry would wrap his arms around his waist and tell him how brilliant he really was, Cisco leaning back into him as he continued to work and chatter away. There had only been two times when he'd pulled away flustered: when Harry had almost kissed his neck and when Cisco had turned in Harry's arms and they'd found their mouths a breath apart. Cisco had made a low sound in the back of his throat and quickly marched Harry over to a computer babbling about an idea for a computer program he had and Harry had started work.

“This Meta's energy signature should not be this difficult to find!” Cisco huffed in frustration as he scribbled on the white board.  
Harry looked up from his computer, realising that he'd been so engrossed in his program he hadn't said anything to the other scientist in over an hour.  
That wouldn't do, Harry had come up with a working calculation for the appropriate intervals at which someone under the influence of a love spell should act noticeably besotted and damn it, time for drastic measures, he thought as he beckoned Cisco over to his work station.  
Cisco came to look over his shoulder and Harry gently pulled him into his lap. “Is this OK?” he asked.  
“Yeh, uhhh sure.” Cisco croaked.  
“Sure?”  
“It's fine Harry,” Cisco said quickly. “Now what did you want to show me?”  
Harry took a moment to enjoy the feel of Cisco's weight against him.  
“It doesn't look like the energy signature is going to be strong enough until she uses her powers again. I've set up alerts but if she's lying low it could be a while until we get anything.”  
“So you're saying we call it quits for the day?” Cisco asked.  
“It's the sensible option, it is 2:00 am.”  
Cisco rubbed at his eyes, “Where are you going to sleep Harry?”  
“Here. Where I usually sleep” Harry mumbled, burying his face in Cisco's hair.  
“I am not sleeping in the server room.” Cisco said distractedly.  
Harry froze “What?”  
“Caitlin said contact was helping and you seem OK with me near you.” Cisco fidgeted in Harry's lap, turning to look into his eyes “How are you feeling?”  
Harry breathed in, trying to keep his composure, “I still feel like you're the brightest thing on earth, you're perfect, you feel-”  
Cisco put his hand over Harry's mouth and Harry narrowed his eyes.  
“OK so your still into all of this.” Cisco gestured to himself. “Do you think you're going to be OK sleeping at my place?”  
Harry took Cisco's wrist and kissed his palm, Cisco closed his eyes for a moment and Harry laced their fingers together.  
He'd slept at Cisco's place before but this was very different, still Harry was confident he could keep up this façade and nodded.  
“OK then, so contact, umm,” Cisco babbled “You think you can handle some totally platonic cuddling?”  
Harry had a lap full of flustered Cisco Ramon, he was sure this would be the thing that killed him but he nodded. “Cuddling it is.”


	5. Chapter 5

Harry just had time to grab his pyjamas and a clean set of clothes before he was dragged through a breach. “Sorry about the mess, I haven't been back home to clean up.” Cisco said collecting the empty plates and cups from last night's dinner. “I'm going to go shower, unless you wanted to go first?”  
Harry shook his head  
There were DVDs on his usual spot on the sofa, he stacked them on the table and settled down. The room wasn't spotlessly clean as it was for their regular movie nights but it wasn't messy. It was a clean, comfortable space with the slight clutter of a busy person who lived alone and worked long hours.  
Harry picked up a discarded T-shirt from the arm of the chair, it was the one with the stick figures on it, he knew it was one of Cisco's favourites.  
Even though he could hear the shower running Harry looked around a little guiltily as he held the shirt to his face, inhaling the scent of Cisco. He closed his eyes, put his feet up onto Cisco's coffee table and froze as he kicked over the pile of DVDs. Cisco obviously heard the crash and skidded into the room, hands raised to blast an attacker. Flustered Harry balled up the shirt and threw it behind the sofa.  
Cisco blinked “Were you smelling my clothes?” he asked amused.  
“No.” Harry said quickly, blush evident on his face.  
Cisco was smirking now as he got closer, leaning in to inspect Harry's face. “Harry, are you...embarrassed?”  
“NO!” Harry snapped.  
“How can you be embarrassed?” Cisco put his hands on Harry's thighs and leaned closer, his expression was worried now. “The others weren't embarrassed by any of their actions.”  
Harry looked into Cisco's eyes and raised his eyebrow before pointedly looking down at Cisco's chest.  
Cisco followed his gaze and froze. “Annnd I'm wearing a towel.”  
Harry nodded.  
“OK... Let's just forget I did this” Cisco said quickly standing up “The shower's free but there's not much hot water left.” he called over his shoulder as he fled the room.  
Harry dragged himself to the bathroom remembering the way the water droplets had trickled down Cisco's chest and turned the shower down as cold as it would go. 

Showered and changed Harry settled down next to a thankfully dressed Cisco.  
“It's too late for a movie and I don't think I can handle any rom coms right now anyway.” Cisco murmured leaning in to rest his head on Harry's shoulder.  
“No rom coms. ” Harry confirmed distracted by Cisco warm against him, hair still damp from the shower.  
They sat there for a while, Harry warm and content until the silence was interrupted by Cisco. “You're too tall.” He complained.  
“What?” Harry asked  
“My neck hurts.” Cisco whined. “Move!” Harry shuffled around awkwardly.  
Cisco huffed with irritation and took hold of Harry, manhandling him into prime snuggling position and laying his head on Harry's shoulder. “There.” Cisco said triumphantly.  
Cisco turned his face into Harry's neck and sighed.  
Harry froze for a moment before wrapping his arm around Cisco and reaching over to stroke Cisco's soft hair. “Is OK?” he asked.  
“Mmmm yeh, s'fine Harry.” Cisco mumbled sleepily.  
Harry's heart ached, he tried to stay still and breathe normally, to keep his touch light and soothing on Cisco's hair. This felt perfect, he wanted to stay here forever with Cisco against him, warm and safe.  
Cisco fidgeted, wrapping an arm around Harry's waist and tangling his leg with Harry's.  
Harry stroked down his arm, Cisco humming his approval and Harry moved to traced patterns against Cisco's ribs. Harry kept his movements slow and languid, after a while Cisco groaned and covered Harry's hand with his own to still him.  
Cisco was breathing heavily now. “Sorry Harry. Just give me a sec. ”  
“It's fine Cisco, don't apologise.” Harry's heart was racing in his chest. “Whatever you want me to do, just ask me.”  
Cisco looked up into Harry's eyes, his pupils blown wide. “This entire situation is so messed up.” Cisco breathed.  
“That describes a lot of the situations we find ourselves in.” Harry mumbled  
Cisco sighed, looking away. “It's just difficult you know, the touching but knowing this is all...”  
“Yes.” Harry replied shortly.  
“OK.” Cisco said, “When all of this is over if you want to talk about-” he paused gesturing around and accidentally hitting Harry in the chest “-all of this, I'd be willing to talk about this. Or if you want we can ignore it forever.”  
Harry's heart leapt, “Do you mean it?”  
“Yeh Harry, of course.” Cisco said with a smile.  
“Cisco, I have something to tell you.” Harry sat up displacing Cisco.  
Cisco tensed, sitting up and looking down at his hands in his lap.  
If Cisco was willing to talk about things, then maybe he could actually be interested in Harry.  
Harry took a deep breath and steeled himself for what was no doubt going to be the stupidest thing he'd ever done. “I really am in love with you Cisco Ramon.”  
Cisco flinched.  
“No, urrgh I mean I loved you...before all this.” Harry tried.  
“Hmmm.” Cisco hummed his response.  
Harry shook his head frustrated, “How can I prove this to you?”  
Cisco shook his head, he looked sad. “It's OK Harry, we can fix it in the morning.”  
Harry frowned at Cisco's expression. “No Cisco, I really...”  
Cisco leaned over and kissed Harry gently, a brief brush of lips that made Harry's head spin.  
Cisco settled back against Harry pulling a blanket over them both. “The morning Harry, we'll fix it in the morning. Now go to sleep.”


	6. Chapter 6

Harry woke up to find Cisco pressed against him, a warm weight against his side.  
“Cisco” Harry called softly.  
“Mmmm” he replied, burrowing closer, moving his hand to grip Harry's hip.  
“Cisco.” Harry said with more urgency.  
Cisco threw his leg over Harry and pulled himself closer, burying his head in Harry's neck.  
Harry whimpered and peeled Cisco's hand away, slowly trying to extract himself from the situation.  
Cisco let out a soft noise of displeasure and dragged himself on top of Harry. “Five more minutes.” he muttered.  
Harry froze, he had to remind himself how to breath, he'd stopped at some point.  
OK, Harry thought, Cisco's mostly asleep, I've just got to wake him up like I do at the lab...  
Harry brushed Cisco's hair over his ear and moved his hand down to firmly shake Cisco's shoulder. “Ramon.” he called.  
Cisco shook the hand off and pressed himself against Harry, trying to hold him closer.  
Harry closed his eyes for a moment trying to keep his composure, when he opened them he met Cisco's steady gaze.  
“Hi.” Cisco breathed.  
“Hi” Harry replied, stroking Cisco's back. He was aiming for soothing but when Harry ran his fingers along Cisco's spine Cisco shuddered and moaned and Harry found himself making a low noise of his own in response. Cisco breathed in sharply and writhed against him for a moment before stopping abruptly and looking startled. He stared into Harry's eyes with growing horror and threw himself backwards off the sofa, landing on the floor with a thud.  
Harry watched as Cisco rushed to the kitchen putting a counter between them.  
“Breakfast!” Cisco said with forced brightness.  
“Coffee?” Harry asked hopefully.  
Cisco thought for a moment “Pop tarts.”  
“Pop tarts are not a breakfast food.” Harry responded automatically  
“The are the perfect breakfast food.” Cisco said putting a pop tart into the toaster.  
“It's a cake, you put in the toaster.” Harry complained. “I need coffee.”  
“What's a better breakfast than toaster cake?” Cisco asked.  
Harry stood up and headed over to Cisco at the sound of the toaster popping.  
“Ok it should be cool enough now” Cisco said a moment later, holding the pastry to Harry's lips. “Just try it.”  
Harry sighed and leaned in, he could never say no to Ramon. It was worth it for the way Cisco watched his lips as Harry took a bite. “Too sweet.” Harry complained.  
Cisco took his pop tart back, “Someone's grumpy in the mornings.” he said between bites.  
Harry could see icing on Cisco's mouth, pop tarts clearly had some advantages. “You're covered in icing Ramon.” He said as he leaned in slowly and ran his tongue along Cisco's bottom lip.  
Cisco whimpered and moved in, his chest pressed tight to Harry's.  
Harry rested his hands on Cisco's hips then paused stepping back. He looked at Cisco in awe, “You're vibrating Ramon.”  
Cisco cursed and closed his eyes, clearly concentrating. “How about now?”  
Harry ran his hands over Cisco's chest “You're vibrating at a higher frequency now.”  
Cisco took a step back and a thought struck Harry. “I know how to prove it.” Harry said suddenly beginning to pace Cisco's small kitchen.  
“Prove what.” Cisco asked.  
“That I've always loved you.” Harry said “Vibe me!”  
“What?!” Cisco exclaimed.  
“Vibe. Me.” Harry said slowly.  
“Harry I am not going to Vibe you!”  
“Why?” Harry asked. “It's the simplest solution to our problem.”  
“It's an invasion of your privacy.” Cisco said  
“I'm the one asking.” Harry retorted.  
“And you're not in your right mind.” Cisco said dismissively.  
Harry was extremely frustrated now “Yes I am Ramon.”  
“No you're not Harry.” Cisco was clearly trying to keep his voice calm.  
Harry thought for a moment “I cried at the end of Toy Story 3.”  
“What?!” Cisco asked.  
“I'm going to keep telling you personal things until you Vibe me, privacy already compromised.” Harry explained. “I've always been afraid of snakes.”  
“Wait-no-WHAT?” Cisco asked, clearly lost.  
“You're not going to make me forget about this.” Harry warned.  
“Says the man who forgot about the coffee he wanted.” Cisco snapped.  
“Please Cisco.” Harry begged. “Vibe me.”  
Cisco sighed in defeat as he took Harry's arm.“I am doing this to shut you up, I want you to know that.”  
“Noted.” Harry said focusing on the man touching him and hoping he could some how prove himself. 

 

Cisco snapped out of his vibe, breathing hard and looked up at Harry before turning away quickly.  
“What did you see?” Harry asked eagerly.  
“I don't know.” Cisco mumbled  
“Were you there?” Harry asked.  
“No.” Cisco said shortly, he looked half embarrassed and half something else that Harry found harder to place.  
“Well did I do anything or say something...” Harry was sure his focus on Cisco would have guided him to some pertinent memory.  
“Nothing conclusive.” Cisco said shortly, he wasn't looking at Harry and he was still breathing hard.  
“Ramon.” Harry growled.  
Cisco sighed, “Fine. I saw you, alone, in your room and you said my name.”  
“In my room?” Harry asked.  
“I am not going to walk you through this Harry.” Cisco snapped.  
Harry blushed. “Ahhh.”  
“Yeh.” Cisco said, looking at his shoes.  
“But you heard me say your name.” Harry said trying to look on the bright side.  
“That could be any time in the future! It could be later today.” Cisco said.  
“Or it could have been last Friday when you took out 3 Meta's, solved an unsolvable equation and wore that tight grey shirt that rides up when you stretch.” Harry teased.  
“Gahhh! We are not having this conversation right now” Cisco said running his hands through his hair “You get first shower since I took it last night. Was there enough hot water in the end?”  
“I don't know I took a cold shower.” Harry said.  
“Why would you take a cold shower, there should have been enough hot water for at least 15 minutes?” Cisco asked.  
Harry raised an eyebrow but remained quiet.  
Cisco's eyes widened and he cleared his throat. “I am breaching us back to the lab in 30 minutes so get in the shower now.” Cisco said shoving Harry towards the door. He was almost through it when he heard a soft thud and looked back to see Cisco leaning back against the kitchen counter with his hands over his eyes. Harry smirked to himself as he headed for the shower.

Harry and Cisco breached right into the lab where Harry immediately broke away and headed to the coffee machine.  
“It's clear who you really love.” Cisco called  
“It's a close thing Ramon.” Harry replied as he helped himself to a large cappuccino before heading over to lean casually against Cisco's desk.“I just worked out an answer to our problem.”  
“How to find Aphrodite?” Cisco asked.  
“No, we just have to wait for the alerts to be triggered.” Harry said. “I know how to prove that I really love you.”  
“Harry, I'm not vib-”  
Harry took a deep breath, “I have a playlist.”  
Cisco froze, it was clear from his expression that that was the last thing he'd expected. “A playlist?” he asked flatly.  
“Of songs that remind me of you.” Harry explained.  
“OK, I do need to see this.” Cisco said gleefully.  
Harry sighed pulled out his phone, handing it over to Cisco.  
Cisco looked up at Harry, “Hopelessly devoted to you?” he asked smiling as he tried to suppress a laugh.  
“Shut up.” Harry replied watching Cisco scroll through his phone.  
“Listen Harry, No one is denying that-” Cisco checked the name, “-playlist 27 is romantic as hell, Accidentally in Love is an adorable touch.”  
“I like to number my playlists.” Harry said.  
“What I'm saying is that there's nothing to prove that this is about me.” Cisco looked back through the playlist “You don't even have She's got that Vibe.”  
“It doesn't suit you.” Harry explained.  
“It's on brand!” Cisco snapped. “Wow this is a long playlist.”  
“Alot of songs remind me of you.” Harry said quietly.  
“I'm sorry Harry, this is really sweet but it doesn't prove anything.” Cisco said quietly.  
Harry nodded thoughtfully “OK how about we try and 'snap me out of this' in another way.”  
“What were you thinking?” Cisco asked.  
“We stop my heart,” Harry said matter of factly, “If I were affected by Aphrodite that would break her hold over me.”  
“And KILL you Harry!” Cisco exclaimed.  
“Just for a few minutes, then we restart it.” Harry said calmly.  
“NO! Harry we are not stopping your heart!  
“Just for a moment.” Harry explained.  
“No!” Cisco said firmly.  
Harry thought for a moment “Maybe if we slowed my heart down just enough that my body thought it was dying-”  
“You're going to kill yourself Harry.” Cisco insisted.  
“Not for long.” Harry sulked.  
“You know what!” Cisco said pulling out his phone, “I'm texting Caitlin she'll know how to prove you wrong.”  
“Fine!” Harry said.  
“Fine.” Cisco mimicked, his phone buzzed a second later. “Caitlin's in the med lab.”  
Harry stomped off and Cisco caught up in the corridor and pushed past Harry to get into the lab first.  
“Snow” Harry says inclining his head to a puzzled looking Caitlin.  
“You tell him that killing himself is not a feasible solution to our problem” Cisco said walking over to Caitlin and gesturing at Harry.  
Caitlin moved in to look at Harry, she checked his pulse and turned his head to look into his eyes. Caitlin held Harry's face and he felt a sharp sting in his neck. Harry whipped around to see Cisco holding a syringe.  
Harry fell into Cisco's arms and as the room around him grew dark he heard Cisco murmur. “I'm so sorry Harry. It'll all be OK. I'll fix this, I promise.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all the comments, they make my day.
> 
> Another chapter from Cisco's POV.

Cisco lowered Harry to the ground and stood back to look down at his friend.  
It was official, this entire situation was a mess and he had somehow made it worse.  
“Your text said that he was putting himself in danger?” Caitlin asked dropping to her knees to check Harry's pupils.  
“He was planning on stopping his heart, he said-” Cisco trailed off.  
“Hmmm?” Caitlin hummed as checked Harry's pulse.  
“He said that he'd always loved me, that Aphrodite wasn't in control of him and that he would prove it.” Cisco said, trying to remain as clinical as he could.  
“You were right to text me.” she said.“Even in his right mind Harry is more than capable of destroying himself to prove a point.”  
“I know.” Cisco said somewhat fondly.  
“You said he was getting more and more unstable, who knows what he could have done to himself in that state?” She looked up “ You're a good friend Cisco.”  
Cisco slumped. Of course protecting Harry had been the main reason for all of this but he had to admit that a selfish part of him was relieved that Harry wouldn't be declaring his love any more. It had become almost too painful to bare, every time Harry said anything there was a little voice inside of him that wanted to believe it.  
It was the part of himself that had been cataloguing Harry's every touch. That selfish part of Cisco that whispered I wish I'd known this morning that it was going to be the last time I got to hold Harry so I could have appreciated it more. Cisco remembered waking up just as the sun was rising and finding himself snuggled up to Harry. He'd held him close and watched as the sunlight slowly illuminated Harry's sleeping face and all he had wanted was to stay that way forever. He remembered falling asleep again just wishing it was all real.  
“Cisco.” Caitlin said startling him out of his thoughts “I know this has been hard but there's nothing more you can do from here.”  
Cisco straightened up. “I'm going to look through our calculations, see if there's anything that we missed.”  
Caitlin nodded “Harry hasn't acted like any of Aphrodite's previous victims. Help me get him on the bed so I can run some tests? There are a few more things I could check.”  
Cisco helped her haul Harry up and laid him down as gently as he could, “I'm sorry” he whispered stroking Harry's hair.  
“You've done all you can Cisco.” Caitlin said softly.  
Cisco nodded but he didn't believe it, and left Harry with Caitlin.

 

Cisco dejectedly made his way back to the lab and looked around. There was Harry's half empty coffee cup, the usual clutter of his work station and laying there abandoned was Harry's phone.  
Cisco picked it up and it unlocked at his fingerprint. He was a little surprised but he supposed it made sense that Harry anticipated some future disaster where Cisco would need to use his phone. Harry probably hadn't anticipated that it would be so that Cisco could once more scroll through Harry's painfully romantic playlist.  
Cisco could feel his heart pounding in his chest, some of these songs were downright explicit and he remembered vibeing Harry this morning. He remembered seeing Harry's outline in his dimly lit room, remembered Harry's laboured breathing and most of all he remembered hearing Harry moaning "Cisco."  
Cisco shivered, he was trying to be sensible but couldn't help asking himself if Harry could have been serious? Maybe he HAD really wanted Cisco before all of this. It was easy to see how Harry when backed into a corner would go for the needlessly complicated plan, the plan that involved lying to his friends rather than confronting his own feelings. But that was hardly fair to Harry, there was no way he COULD have told the truth, no one would have believed it wasn't Aphrodite talking. In fact the more he protested the more sure they'd have been, a fact someone as intelligent as Harry would have been certain to KNOW...  
Cisco shook himself. Bad Cisco, this is your best friend and you're still holding out hope that after everything you've done, after taking this long to knock him out, after all this that he really wants to what? Be with you? That's not fair on him and you know it.  
Cisco dropped his head to the desk with a dull thud, he really needed snap out of this and stop feeling sorry for himself.

Cisco heard Ralph's heavy footsteps as he walked into the lab.  
“So I heard you knocked Harry out.” Ralph said as he hopped up to sit on the edge of a nearby desk.  
“Yus” Cisco muttered into the table.  
“I can't say I blame you, all that lovey dovey stuff...yuck.”  
“That's not why I did it.” Cisco snapped, looking up at Ralph with narrowed eyes.  
“But it's gotta be better now that he's not slobbering over you any more right? I mean he's not the most charming individual...”  
“Harry is fine.” Cisco said icily.  
“Fine? Mr tall dark and angry? You can't deny the man has some serious issues.” Ralph said.  
“I like Harry.” Cisco said through gritted teeth.  
“So why did you knock his ass out?” Ralph's eyes widened “Did he try and kiss you?” he asked  
Cisco felt his face flush as he remembered that HE had kissed Harry. OMG he had KISSED Harry!  
“Because...” said Ralph contemplatively “If he did kiss you, that's got to be friendship over right?”  
“Why would it be?” Cisco snapped.  
“Well. He's going to be back to his usual self soon. You think he's still going to want to hang out with the guy who's eyes he couldn't shut up about.”  
“Harry won't care.” Cisco said although there was a sinking feeling in his chest that Ralph could be right.  
“Of course he'll care. He's probably going to head home to earth 2 as soon as we get his head straight.” Ralph started sniggering. “Get it, get his head straight.”  
“Harry won't leave.” Cisco said jumping to his feet so suddenly his chair was on floor. How DARE Ralph say that! For the second time today he could feel himself vibrating.  
Ralph looked over at Cisco unimpressed and got to his feet. “Of course he will.” Ralph said.  
Cisco took a step forward, and Ralph grew 3 inches taller and took a step toward Cisco. “Scared to loose your sidekick?” he asked.  
“He's no ones side kick.” Cisco hissed.  
“Awww does someone have a crush.” Ralph mocked. “I'd understand Killer Frost but Harry? Really?”  
“I'd shut the hell up right now if I were you.” Cisco breathed.  
Ralph stepped forward until his chest was almost pressed against Cisco's “Or what? Going to breach me somewhere unpleasant?”  
Cisco rested a vibrating hand against the other man's chest and Ralph froze. “Are you shaking?”  
“You know.” Cisco said calmly “I don't often loose control of my powers and I'm not 100 percent sure what would happen to you if I do now. So I'm asking nicely, get the hell out of my space.”  
Ralph opened his mouth but was interrupted as a loud blaring noise filled the lab.  
There was a flash of light and Cisco was back at his work station with Barry standing next to him.  
“I saw the alert come through” Barry explained. “Does this mean-”  
“-We found her.” Cisco finished. “We know where to find Aphrodite.”


End file.
